Cliffjumper Times 2
by Cliffjumper
Summary: Two Cliffjumpers! Almost identical except for one thing. one is a Decepticon! Enjoy. love to hear reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Arghhhh!"

"Sunstreaker! You okay!" Sideswipe asks.

"My gold plating! That triple changing moron scratched it! That's it!" Sunstreaker yells, with a slight whimper.

Blitzwing barrel rolls high above to begin another barrage, but Sunstreaker responds with two blasts from his incendiary rifle.

"Lousy Auto-Scum!" Blitzwing bellows.

"Quickly transforming into tank mode the warrior begins another barrage.

"Hold your ground Autobots! We can't let Megatron get away with this energon!" Prime commands.

Explosions, blaster fire, kicks, and punches are thrown about the battle field. The Decepticons are scrambling to get away with their energon cache. A red Porsche plows through the desert sands racing towards Bombshell and Kickback.

"On no you don't!" Cliffjumper yells while transforming.

Kickback and Bombshell lunge toward him. Acting fast Cliffjumper blasts Kickback back, but is unable to take down Bombshell.

"Time to go into permanent stasis lock Autoslag!" Bombshell yells.

Three photon blasts are shot into Cliffjumper.

As the battle rages the Constructicons and Combaticons are released form the Decepticon's desert base. The combaticons merge into Bruticus while the Constructicons attack the Autobot's left flank.

"Long Haul! Go to Bombshell and retrieve the Autobot Cliffjumper's body!" Megatron commands.

"Alright! Haul, haul, haul! I was looking forward to some action!" Long Haul responds.

Quickly following their leaders commands Bombshell throws the Porsche onto Long Haul's back.

"Now return his body to the base!" Megatron orders.

Cliffjumper is taken into the Decepticon base without notice.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Windcharger, and Ironhide are caught in Bruticus' onslaught. "Crush all Autobots!" Bruticus bellows.

"Windcharger transform and see if you can demagnitize one of Bruticus' connection junctions." Ironhide yells.

"On it." Windcharger quickly responds.

Swerving around the titanic mech Windcharger attempts to weaken Brawl and Onslaught's leg connection. The connection breaks and Bruticus falls face first to the ground.

"Good job Windcharger!" Sideswipe says excitedly.

The Autobots take on the individual combaticons.

Three seekers begin another strafing run on Hound, Mirage, Prowl, and Jazz. Hound transforms and leads Thundercracker's firepower away form the others. Hound quickly hits the breaks swerves around, transformers and fires a barrage of shots from his turret gun. Three shots make direct hits and Thundercracker falls to the ground. Jazz and Mirage both fire simultaneously at Skywarp's wings. Both blasts blow plating off of the seeker's wings. Prowl transforms and to dodge an assault by Dirge. Dirge sweeps around for another assault , but he's too late. Prowl already fired a shot form his acid pellet rifle. Dirge is forced to transform and land. Jazz responds quickly with a right hook.

Meanwhile within the Decepticon headquarters, Bombshell prepares a newly improved cerebro-shell to implant in the captured Autobot.

"This shell should emulate your personality rather well, but of course you'll be under Decepticon control hehehehe." Bombshell says.

"Arghhh let me go!" Cliffjumper barks while struggling to free himself.

Thousands of volts surge through Cliffjumper knocking him out. The cerebro-shell is placed on the base of his brow. As Bombshell waits for the scan to be completed he activates a near carbon copy of Cliffjumper, with the battle wounds of the original.

"Hey, Bombshell your thingamajig is done." Long Haul states.

"Excellent."

Bombshell detaches the device and implants it in the Cliffjumper copy.

"Long Haul get him back to the battlefield!

After Long Haul dumps the clone Megatron orders a retreat and the Autobots notice the wounded Autobot.

"Whoa. Ratchet! Cliffjumper needs some assistance stat." Bluestreak says.

Quickly transforming Bluestreak and Ironhide help the mech into Ratchet's back.

Back at the Ark Cliffjumper regains consciousness.

"Who wha where am I!" Cliffjumper jumps up.

"Whoa there little guy you took quite a hit back there at the battle. We've got your wounds patched up." Ratchet said.

"Thanks."

Cliffjumper attempts to stand up and walk out, but he wavers upon standing up.

"Hey wait a minute there Cliffjumper! Where are you going?" Ratchet asks.

"Outta here! I'm feeling fine!" Cliffjumper spat.

As he exits the medbay he walks towards the bridge.

At the Decepticon headquarters the real Cliffjumper is waking up as well in a some what less welcomed manner.

"Decepticon holding cell huh? How'd I get here. Oh yeah that creep Bombshell caught me off guard." the red mech thinks to himself.

He looks done at his chest and notices some severe blaster wounds that are surrounded by coagulated energon.

"I've gotta get out of here... arggghhh OH! Okay maybe moving wasn't such a bright idea."

Outside the holding cell Astrotrain and Rumble stand guard.

"Sounds like the puny Autobot finally woke up." Rumble says while glancing at the monitor.

"Megatron to Astrotrain what is the prisoner's condition?"

"He's barely moving at all Megatron. Hopefully he'll act up so I can inflict some real pain on him." Astrotrain says.

"I want him kept in that cell at all costs!" Megatron orders. "Bombshell, is the new program active?"

"Yes. We're able to see into the Ark and proceed with phase two of your plan."


	2. Chapter 2

As the battle worn Autobots begin their re-charge cycles Cliffjumper exits his quarters, and begins to walk to the Ark's labs. He scans the area for certain components that Megatron has ordered him to locate. Before he can exit the laboratory Perceptor enters and is shocked to find Cliffjumper.

"What are you doing in here? You should be resting after sustaining such injuries." Perceptor questions.

"I.. I'm.. Uhh just looking around. Uh Cccouldn't fall into um recharge. Sorry." Cliffjumper stutters.

The red Porsche exits and Perceptor hesitantly proceeds to begin an experiment.

Several days pass, and several Autobots begin wondering why the Porsche has been acting so nervous and jittery.

"Aww it's probably just the after shock of bein' injured like that." Ironhide guesses.

"Maybe, but he's never acted this way after an injury before." Bluestreak interjects.

"Other than being a little on edge he's still the same Cliffjumper." Brawn adds.

The conversation in the mess area stops as Cliffjumper walks in, and grabs his daily serving of energon. Bumblebee approaches the table and tries to start a conversation with Cliffjumper.

"Hi. What's going on?" Bumblebee politely asks.

"Nothing much. Just trying to relax before the next duty shift starts." Cliffjumper plainly says.

"So, quite a battle the other day huh? I'm glad you got though it okay."

"Yeah me too."

Cliffjumper quickly finishes his energon and leaves the mess area, and returns to his quarters. Upon entering his quarters he uncovers variously stolen devices from the Ark's labs. Acting as a natural made scientist the clone quickly begins building an energy needle.

"Just two more parts to this thing." Cliffjumper thinks.

At a Northeastern Oregon energy facility several Decepticons begin a raid.

"Surrender this facility flesh creatures!" Megatron threatens.

One of the workers trips a silent alarm alerting the Autobots of their situation.

"Bluestreak, Ironhide, Jazz, Brawn, Cliffjumper report to the command center immediately."

In a few astroticks the Autobots report to the bridge, are informed of the situation, and transform and roll out.

Quickly arriving at the facility the Autobots transform and halt the Decepticons' progress.

"Autobots!" Starscream yells.

"Decepticons stand your ground and attack!" Megatron orders

Shots ring out and the Autobots return fire while trying to protect the humans and the facility. Soon after the battle starts Cliffjumper does everything possible to avoid the fight. As Starscream approaches him he whimpers like a petro-rabbit caught in a energon shackle.

"No wait don't shoot please!" Cliffjumper begs.

"Ironhide takes down Starscream and Cliffjumper transforms and speeds away from the fight.

"Prime we've gotta problem with Cliffjumper!" Ironhide informs Optimus.

Megatron takes advantage of Ironhide's distraction and shoots him down.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave get the energon out of here and fall back!"

"Autobots retreat as well. Ironhide are you okay?" Prime asks.

"I'll be fine, but what's up with Cliffjumper?"

The real Cliffjumper begins pondering how he will get out of his cell. His wounds have healed somewhat with the help of his internal repair systems.

"Well at least I can stand now. Although now I need to find some way outta here. Commlink is burned out. Hmmm."

As the warrior mulls he hears footsteps coming near the cell.

"Open the cell!" Megatron commands.

Bombshell enters and proceeds to preform a scan on Cliffjumper. Without thinking Cliffjumper lunges directly at Bombshell's abdomen, knocking him to the floor. Cliffjumper quickly wrestles the Insecticon's gun out of his grip, rolls over him, and out of the cell. Cliffjumper is easily taken down by a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon.

"Run a complete scan on him. No doubt the Autobots know that they're Cliffjumper is not the real one."

"Ratchet when you repaired Cliffjumper did you run any scans on him?"

"I ran the basic work ups to assure there had been no serious damage to any of his vital systems." Ratchet explains.

"Run them again, and look for anything out of the ordinary."

The clone quickly returns to his quarters and proceeds to finish the energy needle.

"There. Now all that remains to be done is to hook it up to a strong enough power source to increase it's absorption ability."

Sneaking out of his quarters he makes his way to a primary control panel.

"I should be able to re-route the power to Teletran 1 and the recharge beds."

After implanting the device Cliffjumper returns to his quarters and signals the Decepticons that his task is finished.

At that moment Ratchet contacts Prime.

"Prime I need to see you in the medbay immediately." Ratchet says.

Prime soon arrives at the medical bay.

"What is it Ratchet? Did you find anything."

"Yep I found something alright. Cliffjumper isn't Cliffjumper. He's an almost exact copy all the way through. There's only one problem." Ratchet brings up Cliffjumper's normal wavelength pattern, and overlaps his present pattern. "Notice the slight variation in the wavelengths?"

"Yes, but was does that indicate?" Prime inquires.

"You see we're each created with a unique frequency, and Cliffjumper' has been altered by a new type of cerebro-shell. Normally I'd think it's the real Cliffjumper, but in this case he's not being directly controlled by Bombshell. This is essentially a shell with an incomplete copy of Cliffjumper's personality." Ratchet continues, " The injuries the real Cliffjumper sustained must have had an effect on the personality transfer."

"In other words Cliffjumper is a prisoner of Megatron."

"Optimus I just ran a diagnostic on Teletran 1's computer systems, and there's a large irregularity in the energy flow." Prowl informs Prime."

"Can you trace the source of the anomaly?"

"Yes, but it will take some time." Prowl says.

As Prime exits the medbay he activates the ship wide comm system.

"Autobots I need some volunteers to rescue Cliffjumper from the Decepticon's desert base!"

Prime proceeds to the bridge and sees Blaster, Brawn, Hound, Mirage, Bluestreak, and windcharger ready and waiting.

"What's your order Prime?" Brawn inquires.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Autobot raiding party begins there trek to the Decepticon headquarters the real Cliffjumper is on the receiving end of Astrotrain's fists.

"Hughh! Arghh!"

"Astrotrain do not toy with him kill him quickly." Megatron commands.

"Alright. Your lucky Autobot your death won't be as painful as I had in mind." Astrotrain says with a sigh of disappointment.

"Shut your vocalizer you useless piece of scrap!" Cliffjumper barks.

Just then the base rocks about after a loud explosion.

"Megatron Autobots have made their way inside the base." Starscream informs Megatron.

"Bring the Autobot to me! The rest of you scramble and attack!" Megatron quickly says.

Outside the base the Autobots fight off the ill-prepared Decepticons with ease.

"Brawn Mirage I want you to retrieve Cliffjumper and get backout here quickly."

"You got it." Mirage cooly says.

"Alright time to crush some decepticans!" Brawn exclaims.

Quickly rushing into the gapping hole Brawn and Mirage are fired upon by Soundwave a Starscream. The two mechs dodge the blasts by diving behind a conjoining wall.

"Your comrade is our hostage now!" Starscream gloats.

Brawn charges directly at Starscream during the recoil of the seeker's weapon. Brawn jumps up and plants both feet on Starscream's face until his head contacts the ground. Mirage quickly shoots Soundwave down, and they dash towards the Autobot signal. As they quickly proceed to their friend's aid Megatron fires two shots at the Autobots.

"Make another move and your comrade will be nothing more than a fleeting memory!"

Warrior and Spy remain motionless. Just then another explosion rocks the base and Brawn takes the few seconds to bring Megatron to the ground freeing Cliffjumper. Mirage attempts to pick up the wounded mech, but Cliffjumper snarls,

"No thanks I can still transform." Cliffjumper transforms but not very smoothly.

All three mechs retreat back to the battleground, and Prime orders his troops to fall back.

"Decepticons allow them to withdraw. The energy needle has been installed and activated. Bombshell deactivate the drone!"

The Autobots rush their wounded friend back to headquarters, and receive a communique that the duplicate Cliffjumper was deactivated. Upon returning to the Ark the Autobots are met up with by Prowl.

"Prime energy needle active. Energy levels low." Prowl informs Prime.

"Where!" Prime questions as Cliffjumper exits the leader's trailer.

Prime quickly transforms, and notices Cliffjumper struggling to catch up.

"Cliffjumper can you transformer back to your robot mode?" Prime inquires.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Cliffjumper does so but in visibly great pain.

"Get hm to the medbay now!" Optimus commands.

The other Autobots meet up with Wheeljack, Prowl, and Perceptor.

"Report Preceptor." Prime says with exasperation in his vocalizer.

"Well the energy needle has been artificially fused into our main power core, world energy component, emergency power, and recharge chambers. It is infeasible to remove the device without destroying at least three of these critical systems, and if the device is removed and a least one of the coupled systems is effective it will trigger an explosion of the compressed Energon."

"Prime I have an idea." Wheeljack interjects.

"Go ahead"

"The Law of Conservation of Energy. The energy has to go somewhere; so why don't we connect extraction devices to the conjoined systems and allow the cascade effect to transmit its energy to some pre-prepared energon cubes. We could erect a low level force field around the energy collectors to protect us from any energy surges." Wheeljack suggests.

"How would we get info energy for the force field?" Preceptor asks.

"Trailbreaker!" Prime quickly responds."Wheeljack, Prowl, Perceptor get started on the energon cubes and the transmission couplings."

Prime quickly walks to a comm panel and activates the ship wide communication frequency.

"Trailbreaker report to Level 3 subsection 2 immediately."

Several astrominutes pass, and the Autobots are ready for Wheeljack's idea. Prowl severs the connections, the couplings are attached, the force field activated, and the prepared energon cubes filled.

"YES! Wahooo! Alright!" The Autobots yell.

"Excellent idea Wheeljack." Prowl compliments while patting the engineer on the shoulder.

A new earth day comes about and the Autobots all reactivate after a long and much needed recharge. Ironhide and Blaster stroll to the medbay to check up on Cliffjumper.

"Hey buddy how's it shakin'?" Blaster asks.

"Good to see ya functional again Cliffy." Ironhide adds.

"I'm glad to be back. Although I'd rather be kicking some Decepticon butt than being held here for observation." Cliffjumper says with a bit of frustration.

"Hey. You'll rest until those three blaster wounds heal up at least to the point that you can walk a few meters." Ratchet quips.

The Autobots come to see Cliffjumper later during the day group by group. By the end of the second day Cliffjumper "returns" to active duty.

"Man! I'm glad to be back." Cliffjumper says.


End file.
